El frio es tan calido
by HinataNya
Summary: Ritsu y Mio quedan atrapadas en la escuela por una tormenta de nieve, las siruaciones y los sentimientos se hacen presentes, haciendo la mas helada tormenta una calida sensación


_**Lamento la tardanza, pero mi laptop se había descompuesto. No obstante escribía en mi cuaderno, cada que se me ocurría algo así que lo estoy transcribiendo. **_

_**Una cosa mas: Necesito ayuda, un consejo de los bisexuales o lesbianas, yo sé que por hacer, leer estas historias yuri NO quiere decir que seas les o bi, pero necesito hablar con alguien acerca de algo, me envían un inbox atreves de esta pagina por favor :3**_

_**EL FRIO ES TAN CALIDO**_

_**(NARRA RITSU)**_

Era un invierno de lo más frio tal vez el más frio en décadas, el cielo estaba nublado el pavimento y las calles estaban blancas, mis ganas de ir a la escuela eran nulas, sin embargo tenía que levantarme.

_Me puse una abrigadora ropa, mi bufanda roja, pero me tope con la sorpresa de no hallar los guantes._

_-_mama ¿No has visto mis guantes?-

-No hija y no tardes mucho Mio no tarda en llegar-

_Busque desesperadamente y no los encontraba escuche el timbre de la puerta, era Mio, rápidamente me puse las manos en los bolsillos y baje_

-¿Los encontraste?_ - _ _me pregunto mi mama, sabia que si le decía que no me regresaría para buscarlos_

_-_si, no te preocupes-

-ok, pero ten cuidado, estaban pronosticando una tormenta-

-si lo tendré- _abrí la puerta principal y estaba allí mirando la nieve de la calle_

-Ritsu te tardas mucho- _me miro con tan hermosos ojos grises y su piel blanca y tersa, su cabello negro y sedoso_

-perdón Mio- _ nos fuimos caminando a la escuela y en el camino comenzó a caer nieve...bueno mas nieve, llegamos a la escuela, saque mis manos y las puse cerca de mi boca y comencé a exhalar para calentarlas._

-¿Y tus guantes?- _me pregunto Mio_

-No se, no los encontré- _sonreí despreocupada_

-Si quieres yo te pres...-_ ella no termino la oración y apareció Yui_

-Hola! Mio, Ritsu- _dijo muy sonriente la energética del club HTT_

-Hola Yui- _le dije poniendo mis manos heladas en sus mejillas_

_-_frio, frio Ritsu están frías- _decía quejándose_

-Y tu calientita- _le dije al sentí mis manos calentarse_

_El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos al salón, Mio se fue con Nodoka, por desgracia no me había tocado con ella en las misma aula._

_Como de costumbre al finalizar las clases nos fuimos al club para "practicar" puesto que con el frio las ganas faltaban y teniendo te caliente y chocolate caliente junto con galletas y paste, no teníamos ganas de nada, solo relajarnos. Sin una a una se fueron yendo hasta quedar a solas con Mio_

_-_Ritsu- _ me dijo sin verme a los ojos_

-¿Somos amigas no?-

-Si claro- _el termino amigas me dolió mas que nada por que amo a Mio_

_-_¿La amigas se cuentan todo no?- _sus preguntan me confundieron pero no dejaba de decir "amigas"_

-S...si-

-¿Me contaras todo?... ¿hasta cuando tengas novio?-

-Si te lo contaría- _su cara no parecía convencida y se incomodaba mas y mas, como si fuera a decir algo_

-¿Tienes novio?-_ eso me hizo ahogarme con el te_

_-_No no tengo-

-Dime la verdad- _ella seguía firme_

_-¿_De donde sacas esa idea?-

-Pues se rumora que tienes un novio?-

-Que... yo un novio eso no es verdad-

_La situación era incomoda ambas nos quedamos calladas, se escuchaba mucho el viento golpear las ventanas y un alborota afuera_

_-¿Qué_ esta pasando?- _ le pregunte a Mio_

_-_No lose-

-vamos a ver- _dije parándome y tomando su mano, ella tenia sus guantes y me calentaba las manos o al menos una de ellas, aun así tomarla de la mano era una sensación bonita... sentir que estaba a mi lado. Pronto llegamos al lugar de alboroto y nos topamos con Nodoka_

_-_he Nodoka ¿Qué secunde?-

-no hay salida, la nieve bloqueo las saldas-

-que!- _gritamos ambas_

-Espera Yui y las demás salieron hace poco-_ dije muy preocupada_

-No te preocupes yo les llame y están bien en sus casas- _dijo Nodoka tranquilizándonos _

-les sugiero que regresen a sus salones y esperen- _dijo Nodoka dirigiéndose a todo el alumnado ellas y nosotras poco a poco fuimos dispersándonos y llegamos al club de nuevo_

-wau la tormenta si que esta fuerte-

-si- _dijo Mio_

- la temperatura ya alcanzo -1°- _dijo Mio viendo el termómetro_

_-_espera y ton-chan_-dije corriendo a la pecera, pero estaba vacía, sin agua, sin ton-chan _

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta de él, azusa se lo llevo a su casa a principios de noviembre y lo tiene en su caza a salvo- _dijo dando me un golpe_

_-_... Mio ¿Qué pasaría su tuviera un novio?- _ mi pregunta fui repentina y ambas nos quedamos calladas_

-Es verdad... entonces si tienes novio- _dijo Mio viendo al suelo_

-No, no tengo solo quiero saber...-_ Mio salió del salón corrí hacia ella_

-Espera Mio...- _intente seguirla pero había muchas personas por doquier._

_Porqué habrá actuado así, subí las escaleras y comencé a preguntar pero nadie la había visto, en mi camino me tope con una ventana abierta y la nieve por doquier, como una buena samaritana la cerré, baje de nuevo por las escaleras, pero me resbale y caí topando con la pared_

_-_auch duele- _por suerte no caí hasta abajo. Me levente lentamente y no había nadie ni para ayudar ni para reírse, seguí mi camino en busca de Mio, mi búsqueda me llevo hasta el gimnasio_

_-_Mio... Mio- _escuche un ruido en el almacén, mi curiosidad me guio y la encontré llorando en la esquina_

_-_Mio... ¿Por qué lloras?- _ella se inmuto _

_ -_Ritsu yo...- _ no termino la frase, cuando volteo a verme_

-Tien... tienes...sa... sangre-

-¿Qué?... sangre-_dije tocándome la frente_ –lo sorprendente es que no te desmayaras-_intente sacarte una sonrisa pero no funciono_

-tenemos que ir a la enfermería- _dijo Mio secándose las lagrimas_

-pero primero dime por que estabas llorando... ¿Por qué corriste?- _ella se levanto, me tomo de la muñeca, era la primera vez que me tomaba de la muñeca, Mio acostumbraba tomarme de la mano._

_No me gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, una enorme tristeza me inundo, llegamos a la enfermería pero no había nadie, Mio me sentó y empezó a buscar los curitas, yo me limitaba a mirarla, en verdad la amaba y ser su amiga es algo que ya no me funcionaba yo quería algo mas que su amistad... ¿por qué cree que tengo novio?...¿ella tendrá uno?...¿por qué estaba llorando?, muchas preguntas inundaron mis pensamientos, todo el tiempo se mantuvo en un horrible silencio...¿Por qué es tan difícil expresarlo?, en ese momento lo supe tenia miedo a la respuesta no a la pregunta, tengo miedo cerré los ojos fuertemente_

-debes de tener mas cuidado- _dijo poniéndome un curita y limpiando mi rostro. Yo no respondí_

-creo que vamos al club es un lugar mas cálido- _ella me tomo del codo me asuste, sentía que poco a poco la perdía... se alejaba de mi._

_Llegamos al club, yo me senté en las silla, Mio se sentó en el suelo... podía sentir la tención y... la separación_

-Mio... ¿por qué te separas de mi?- _podía sentir su reacción de impresión por la pregunta pero no hubo respuesta alguna, me levante y me senté a su lado, ella cubría su rostro entre sus rodillas_

_-_Mio no quiero perderte_- quería decirlo, quería expresarme, mis lagrimas salieron...¿ella me odiaba? _

_-_Mio- _para estas alturas mi voz sonaba de lo mas triste y melancólica, ella me miro y por primera vez me vio llorando_

-Hare lo que quieras pero no me dejes en verdad te amo, no te apartes de mi- _ intentaba dejar de llorar, Mio solo me miraba incrédula ¿acaso ya no me hablaría?.. ¿la asuste?, sentí que una calidez me invadía. Mio me estaba besando_

_-_Creí que yo era la que te perdía... por un momento pensé que amabas a alguien mas- _decía llorando, Mio me abrazo y sintió mi mano helada_

_-_Tus manos...-

-Lose haladas- _antes de terminar la frase ya tenia uno guantes enfrente de mi cara_

-Toma úsalo- _era su guante de la mano derecha, me lo puso, tomo mi mano izquierda y lo acerco a su rostro comenzó a calentarlo y me puso el otro guante_

_-_pe... pero y tu-

-mis manos ya están calientitas- _ comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Mio comenzó a asustarse_

-Aahha no llores- _decía con una cara moe moe Kyun_

-estoy feliz... muy feliz- _le devolví el beso y por la inercia caímos, estaba sobre ella... mi rodilla estaba entre sus piernas muy cerca, sentía su respiración._

_Le di un beso mas apasionado, mi lengua roso sus labios y ella abrió su boca, dejándome probar su exquisito saber, me despeje de ella, yo estaba realmente sonrojada nuestra posición seguía siendo comprometedora. El ambiente pasó a hacerse más cálido, se sentía reconfortante_

-Te amo Ritsu Tainaka- _dijo Mio viéndome a los ojos_

_- _Te amo Mio Akiyama- _le dio otro beso. Esa tormenta helada se convirtió en la mas cálida es por eso que amo este día 11 de diciembre es nuestro día._

**FIN**


End file.
